


Project Fracture

by ersatz_nonsense



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Original Work
Genre: FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy Original Character, Gen, Project Fracture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatz_nonsense/pseuds/ersatz_nonsense
Summary: THE FOLLOWING IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION ON PROJECT FRACTURE. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.This file contains audio transcriptions and documents on the progress of Project Fracture."In year 753, the Niflheim empire began a new project, one designed to discreetly infiltrate and break apart kingdoms. Project Fracture. These documents, including transcripts of audio logs by Chief Besithia, follow the progress and development of the project.





	1. Chapter 1

**THE FOLLOWING IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION ON PROJECT FRACTURE. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.**

**This file contains audio transcriptions and documents on the progress of Project Fracture.**

* * *

**[Project Fracture: Petition and Status]**

**Abstract:**

The purpose for Project Fracture is to create an elite group of magitek soldiers to be used for the infiltration and dismantling of foreign intelligence and governments. Ideally, this will be a one-time project. The main experimental factors are the use of genetic material from the Adagium; along with the attempt to create an internally powerful soldier with the outward appearance of a human, as opposed to the current magitek models; and methods to speed up the ageing process of the subjects while in incubation to quickly create a fully grown human for use.

**[Petition Status: ACCEPTED, effective immediately.]**

**  
** **[The following documents contain the unabridged petition for Project Fracture]**

Project Fracture is intended as a way for the Empire to create an elite force of magitek soldiers who are able to infiltrate a country, gain information, and dismantle it from within. In combination with the large military force of the Empire, this project could prove to be a decisive blow against our enemies. 

The basis for Project Fracture will be the basic magitek trooper, with changes made to enhance its performance. The original cloned cells from Cheif Besithia will have their genetic material collected, then spliced with genetic material from the Adagium. After reaching maturity, the subjects will be implanted with a magitek core, and extensive modifications will be made to the body in order to maximize the power achieved from the Adagium and to aid in physical combat. The subjects will not be used in the magitek armors, instead they will retain the appearance of being human.

**Tentative Timeline:**

Project should be started immediately after approval.

**Days 1-4:** Preparation. Fifteen base stem cells will be stripped of pre-existing DNA, which will be replaced with the combined DNA of Cheif Besithia and the Adagium.

**Days 5-25:** Incubation period. The fifteen subjects will be placed in incubation chambers. Projected growth is approximately one year per day, any subject which falls below the projected growth curve will be discarded. All subjects should be given their respective barcodes and serial numbers at day 15.

**Days 26-30:** Modifications. Although the exterior appearance of these magitek soldiers will remain human, many internal processes will be eliminated or mechanized. The subjects, although removed from their chambers, will remain in an unconscious state for this period.

**Days 31-35:** Recovery period. Although these soldiers will be highly resilient and able to heal quickly, the large amount of physical change we will be performing requires a period of rest, a slight prolonging of the process before the training and operation can begin. To ensure the fastest and most efficient healing process, the subjects will be returned to the incubation chambers.

**Days 36-???:** Training. We will require that all of the Project Fracture soldiers be highly trained in both weaponry and their daemonic powers. To make up for lost time in the recovery period, training will start immediately the day after the scheduled recovery time. 


	2. Audio Transcriptions + Documents: Part 1

**[The following documents contain audio transcriptions from Cheif Verstael Besithia and other informative documents regarding Project Fracture]**

**[Recording Begins]**

Research Log, year 753, day 1. 

The beginning of Project Fracture currently shows no signs of trouble. I only wish I had thought of splicing in the genetic information of the Adagium into our troopers sooner. For this first round, I’ve decided to keep things small, making only 15 of these troopers. My plan is for them to act in a similar way to how we used the Adagium some years ago: infiltrating opposing countries and taking them down from the inside. To that end, I am taking a different route from a design standpoint, and keeping the outward appearance of these troopers entirely human. Of course, certain… accomodations will be required for the highest quality performance possible, but it’s nothing our magiteknology can’t handle.

To ensure results as quickly as possible, we are experimenting with a way to speed up the ageing process, effectively creating fully grown soldiers while minimizing the time needed to do it. The results this would have on the minds of these soldiers is unknown, but loss of some minor cognitive functions is acceptable as long as they are able to follow commands and fight. With luck, it should only take a few weeks to create the soldiers, and then we can start integrating the magiteknology. This combined with the strength from using the genetics of the Adagium will surely create a great asset for the Empire.

**[Recording Ends]**

* * *

**[Recording Begins]**

Research log, year 753, day 2.

We have begun preparing the genetic material for incubation. For subjects 73640-090819-01, -02, and -03, we have used more of the genetic material of the Adagium combined with my own, testing to attempt to make a more powerful version of the Project Fracture soldiers without sacrificing all fifteen subjects. With any luck, these will become the leaders of 3 separate teams, and each would be sent to a respective country to become internal operants. Incubation of the subjects should start at day 4, just as planned. 

**[Recording Ends]**

* * *

**Document: Growth Progress**

As of year 753, day 14 of Project Fracture, all but 3 of the subjects have matched the growth schedule. Numbers 04, 07, and 12 all remain in the preteen or child stage, 07 being the furthest behind, appearing around 8 years old. With proper monitoring and care, subjects 04 and 12 could be brought back to schedule, however, subject 07 may have to be discarded.

The other 12 subjects are at an optimal growth rate. Subjects 01, 02, and 03 remain at exceptionally high standards, while the rest are following the predicted growth curve.


End file.
